


“Oh Luna...”

by Leahnae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahnae/pseuds/Leahnae
Summary: What happens when Luna runs into Draco after a bad break up?





	“Oh Luna...”

Title: “Oh Luna….”  
Rating: t  
Pairing: Draco x Luna  
Characters: Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood

“My heart is shattered and I don't know if I could ever put it back together again.”

Luna read her journal entry from six months ago. Her three year relationship with Neville had just ended and the world felt like it was collapsing in on her. She was devastated. He had been her rock, her supporter, her shoulder to cry on way before the war ever raged in the wizarding community. Then once the battle was over, Neville confessed his feelings for her. The same feelings she had for him. Her past, present, and what she thought would be her future was shattered when Neville told her he just didn’t have those same feelings anymore. 

Over the next few weeks and months, Luna immersed herself in her adventures and studies of various creatures, trying to keep the thoughts of Neville and her broken heart far below the surface. 

One crisp, fall afternoon Luna walked into The Leaky Cauldron to grab a bite to eat as well as get a room after a long day of research in the area. 

“Luna, is that you?” she heard a familiar voice ask. 

Instinctively looking up she saw cool, grey eyes. 

“Draco!” Luna said a little surprised. 

Smiling, Draco gestured to the seat across, sitting when Luna approved. 

The two sat for hours drinking and talking about life after the wizarding world, Luna’s research, Draco’s alchemy studies, and that they were only in town for a few more days. Luna could see how much different, how much better this Draco was than the past.

After looking at the time and realizing how late it was, they decided to retire for the evening and both let out a giggle when they realized their rooms were right across from each other. 

“I haven't felt this light hearted in many, many months” the opening line to her journal entry read. She found herself laughing and smiling more in the last few hours than in the last year or so. 

The next few days were a whirlwind. Her and Draco spent almost every moment together, from her research to his, to meals, just enjoying the company. It all felt fleeting though. 

“I finally feel like my heart is piecing itself back together piece by piece.” Luna wrote while sighing. Tomorrow they will both be leaving and Luna was less than thrilled. Draco had been the perfect distraction and she couldn’t deny she was beginning to fall for him. 

“Tap tap.” Luna heard a knock on her door and Draco stepped inside. “Luna! There you are. I've been waiting downstairs for you. Is everything okay?”

Luna was dreading the end to the magical few days and figured by hiding in her room she could make it last a little bit longer. 

“Im fine,” she said, shrugging her shoulders, “it's just that... well.... I don't want this to end....” 

“Oh, Luna....”

oOo

Luna wrote in her journal while Draco sat beside her in the bed they share, rubbing her swollen belly and whispering sweet words to their unborn child. 

“This is my new beginning...”


End file.
